the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
Yoda was one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history. Bio He was known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi High Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and as Grand Master oversaw the Jedi Order before, during, and after the devastating Clone Wars. Following the First Battle of Geonosis, Yoda held the title of Master of the Order in addition to that of Grand Master. In his centuries of service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Yoda had a hand in the training of nearly all the Jedi in the Order, including such luminaries as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Oppo Rancisis; all of whom would come to serve on the Jedi Council along with him. Standing at about 66 cm tall, Yoda was a male member of a mysterious species, details of which he did not reveal. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi Order for centuries, eventually gaining a seat on the Jedi High Council, before reigning as the Grand Master of the Jedi. He had exceptional skills in lightsaber combat, most commonly employing whirling and acrobatic Form IV techniques. Yoda was a master of all but the Vaapad subset of Form VII (he had mastered the original Form VII variant known as Juyo) of lightsaber combat, and was considered by many as a swordmaster. Though arguably the Order's greatest master of the Force and most skilled warrior, Yoda believed most firmly in the importance of instructing younger generations and never missed an opportunity to ensure his students learn from their experiences. At heart, the diminutive Jedi Master was a teacher; indeed, he instructed nearly all the Jedi in the order, to some extent, during his reign as Grand Master.10 Though Yoda was, arguably, the most highly Force-attuned member of the Order, he was not flawless. It was partially due to his failure to recognize that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was actually responsible for the outbreak of the Clone Wars, and was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, which led to the Republic being overthrown and the Jedi Order being decimated. The Grand Master was among the few Jedi to survive Emperor Palpatine's Great Jedi Purge, after the beginning of which, he went into exile on the swamp planet of Dagobah. Later, before dying and becoming one with the Force in 4 ABY, the exiled Jedi Master was responsible for the instruction of Luke Skywalker who would use Yoda's training as a basis for the creation of a New Jedi Order, after defeating the Sith. Following his death, Master Yoda retained his identity within the Force and was revered as among the most legendary Jedi Masters of all time by Skywalker's reconstituted Order. Personality and traits Yoda had spent eight centuries training and tutoring generations of Jedi,2 he was reluctant to accept Anakin Skywalker or Luke Skywalker for Jedi training, considering them unfit. In both cases, however, he allowed Obi-Wan Kenobi to persuade him into accepting them as trainees.757 When Dooku triggered a partial room collapse during his duel with Yoda on Geonosis, the Jedi, confronted with the choice of pursuing the fleeing Sith or protecting the hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi and unconscious Anakin Skywalker from the falling debris, opting to save his comrades instead of going after Dooku.9 However, when fellow Master Plo Koon's fleet was destroyed by the Confederate superweapon Malevolence, Yoda forbade Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to conduct a search for Koon, citing the danger posed by the Separatist vessel.32 As he neared his death before the Battle of Endor commenced, Yoda accepted his own mortality and imminent demise, and died becoming one with the Force.2 Yoda's ears were expressive and would sometimes curl when he was expressing strong emotions like surprise. Powers and abilities Despite his advanced age and small size, Yoda was very strong with the Force and was an extremely skilled warrior. Wielding a green-bladed lightsaber,89 Yoda was capable of holding his own in combat against opponents such as the Sith Lords Darth Tyranus9 and Darth Sidious.8 He was also able to deflect the Force lightning of the aforementioned Sith with his bare hands, a feat he demonstrated in both duels.89 Yoda could also telekinetically toss aside metal pieces hurled at him by Tyranus, levitate stone slabs in mid-air,9 or move Senate hoverpods around.8 In order to teach Luke Skywalker that anything was possible with the Force, Yoda levitated his student's sunken T-65B X-wing starfighter out of the swamp of Dagobah and onto dry land.5 During a confrontation with Confederate forces on the coral moon of Rugosa, Yoda annihilated an entire squad of droids without using his lightsaber, and destroyed three assault tanks and their accompanying infantry single-handedly.29 While physically isolated on Dagobah, Yoda was able to see other Jedi that were active in the Force; he could not see one that had forsaken the ways of the Jedi.59 He could keep in mental contact with the Jedi Temples across the galaxy, and telepathically converse with any Jedi within them.53 Yoda was able to actively have Force visions, and was not limited to spontaneous visions. However, he understood that Force prophecy was not absolute and that the future was always in motion.5 His visions led him to foresee the fall of the Jedi in the Clone Wars and even his own death.60 In spite of all his abilities, the diminutive Jedi Master was ultimately unable to defeat Darth Sidious during their final duel in the Galactic Senate chamber; they fought to a draw and Yoda was forced to flee. Trivia * Gallery Yoda.jpg Force-ghost-yoda.jpg Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Wise characters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Jedi Knights Category:Grand Jedi Masters